


Thinking for himself

by LemonBubble1



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonBubble1/pseuds/LemonBubble1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is without a wand and held captive in the Slytherin Common room, how will she get out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lot darker than I usually write. Marking as mature to be safe.  
> AU with an evil Zabini

Trapped in the arms of Crabbe and Goyle, Hermione watched with wide eyes at Braise Zabini smiling menacingly down at her. 

"Hello mudblood, out all alone in the library and at midnight at that, naughty naughty." Zabini took another step closer to her, leaning in towards her face. "What were you doing out past curfew? We saw you sneak into the restricted section, you could be expelled for that."  
Hermione could only glare back at him, unable to answer due to the silencing charm he had thrown at her before she had even seen them coming. She tried to reach for her wand but Crabbe's grip on her right arm was going to cause bruises.  
"Doesn't matter i suppose." He wasn't looking into her eyes anymore, and instead had begun to twist a stray curl that had come loose from her plait. "We're gonna have some fun with you Granger, aren't we boys?" Blaise nodded towards the large boys cuing Crabbe to cast a confundus, she went limp in their arms.

************************************

Her head was pounding and vision slightly blurred as she attempted to push herself up of the cold ground leaning back on her elbows. She wasn't in the library anymore, there were no candles lit but she could make out some green furniture in the darkness of the room. The tapestries of silver snakes on the walls told her she must be in the Slytherin Common Room. Allowing herself some time for her strength to come back she lifted herself into the sitting position.  
"ah, its good to see you're awake" a voice whispered close behind her, Hermione spun around grabbing at her waist for her wand. "oh no, looking for this?" Zabini, squatting, swung her wand back and forth in front of her, smiling wide. She readied herself to lunge for it when he stood up and grasped the ends of it in tight fists "Uh uh uh" he tsk'd in a hushed tone "wouldn't want anything to happen to this now would you?" He began to lightly bend the wand, testing its durability. Hermione's breath caught in her throat. She watched on not daring to move so as to not provoc him. "Good... Now, you're going to play a little game with us and if you dont play along..." He let his sentence trail off letting her work out the implication. He handed the wand over to Crabbe, who chuckled flicking it around and pointed it at Goyle. "Stop fucking around, Crabbe... Or you won't get your go." Crabbe's smile fell as he shoved Hermione's wand in to his pocket.

Blaise dropped down close to her, reaching out his hand towards her face, gently stroking her cheek with the back of his fingers. His calm face twisted into a cruel grin and his hand was suddenly squeezing her face roughly.  
"We have to be quiet, don't want to wake anyone up now do we?" Her mouth moved to curse him but no sound came out. He didnt acknowledged it. His other hand had been slowly creeping to her thigh, now tugging at her skirt's button. "Crabbe, you're on look out, Goyle, hold her down." Her wands safety was the least of her worries right now. She'd rather a broken wand than what they were about to do. Hermione kicked him away with all the strength she could muster and was on her feet rushing for the portrait door, she heard Zabini groan and curse, then her body froze up, hit in the back with a spell, she began to teeter backwards only to be caught by Goyle, he grabbed either side of her and pick her up, holding her at arms length. She would glare at him if she was able to.

"Now it wouldn't be fun if we didn't get to see you squirm now would it, eh Goyle? Put her on the lounge." Goyle never responded, made no indication he had been paying attention to Zabini besides walking her over to this lounge and lying her down and walking to the end, then pushed lightly on her shoulders. Zabini flicked his wand, silently casting the counter curse allowing movement back to her body. She knew there wasn't away to kick her way out of this, this time, she didn't have her wand and her shoulders were being held down by one of the biggest boys at Hogwarts, though that didn't stop her from trying to struggle free. Pushing off the other end of the lounge, arching her back, grabbing at his wrists with her trying to budge them even a little. Nothing she did seemed to make any difference. She looked up at him, he frowned and looked away. She blinked a tear from her eye and felt it race down the side of her cheek towards her ear. "Aw, don't cry, we haven't even started yet" Blaise's trousers were already open slightly and Hermione found herself breaking out into a cold sweat, he took off his school jumper, tossing it to the side as he crawled over her on the lounge. He had quickly gotten hold of her legs so as to not risk taking damage. Her breathing was rapid, heart hammering in her chest. Her eyes shut tight, she could feel his hands working on her shirt buttons. Silent hiccups bubbled out of her.

"Hey! Blaise!" Crabbe's voice echoed on through the Common Room.  
"Quiet. What is it?" Blaise forced himself to keep his voice low.  
"Someone's coming..."

Blaise was off her in an instant and had rebuttoned hid pants.  
"Take her somewhere" His growled, frustrated. Goyle rushed around to her side, scooping her up making sure not to get in the way of her arms and legs should she choose to kick him. He had his left arm around her legs and the other around her middle securing her arms and then pressed her against his left shoulder. He moved as fast as his legs could carry him up the stairs and to through the third door on his right. Five beds lay empty in the room. The 17 year old hesitated for a second before choosing the second last bed. Sitting her down but still holding her still.

Hermione steadied her breathing and looked around the room, in the event that he let her go for even a second she wanted a plan. The bed she was on must have been Goyle's due to it being an unmade mess, though that could easily be Crabbe's as well. She heard muffled voices who she assumed to be Zabini and whoever had just turned up, unintentionally saving her.  
She could make out some words here and there 'Nott and I...', 'in the kitchen...', 'forgot my...', 'wanna come?' 'no thanks Malfoy'.  
Malfoy! She thought  
Malfoy and who she guessed was Theodore Nott had just come back from the kitchen for something they had forgotten. This explained the five empty beds, all five boys were up and wandering the castle as they pleased, and now she was stuck in enemy territory unable to scream for help, with no wand to defend herself.

She spotted a broom leaning on the bedside table by the bed and a few Quidditch magazines. There didn't seem to be anything solid enough she could pick up to knock Goyle out, if given the chance she may just have to run past him and hope she also avoided Zabini, Crabbe, Malfoy and Nott. She eyed her captor watching as he tried to look everywhere but at her, he failed his eyes flicking up to look at her scowling face. Finally he turned to face her fully, swallowed and whispered "Sorry, Granger." Using his large thumb he wiped the tear stain from her face before looking down and away again. Hermione stared in disbelief at the Slytherin, she'd known him for seven years now and not once had he ever even spoken to her. The conversation down stairs had come to an end when his grip on her tightened suddenly as he pulled her off the bed, then stepped back letting go and motioned for her to get under the bed. This could be her chance to run but with Zabini lurking around she doubted she'd get far at all, hiding was her best option.

Squished underneath the bed next to a stray sock and a pair of trousers she watched Goyle from the thin crack between the bed skirt and the floor. He was sitting down on the floor against the bedside table, he then began to lean forward, count back from 3 and then threw himself backwards crashing into it sending it toppling over with the broom, drawers spilling out their content and magazine scattered along the ground. Not long after she heard someone rush up the stairs and looked on as the door flew open.

"What the fuck happened here?" She heard Zabini hiss, a second set of heavier footsteps rushed up behind him.  
"Granger, she got my wand. She ran off." Goyle groaned rubbing his sore head.  
"Shit, shit... Where's she go?"  
"I dunno... Threw a hex at me, then left."  
"She got you good hahah" She heard Crabbe laugh.  
"Shut up Crabbe you idiot, we don't have much time people are going to wake up because of all this commotion... what are you doing standing around? Go look for her she can't be far now. I swear you two can't do anything right. Get up Goyle!" She could almost feel Zabini's anger as he stormed of to look for her. With Crabbe and Zabini gone Goyle pushed himself of the floor and closed the bedroom door. She took this as a sign she could come out and crawled her way out from under the bed. She was quickly lifted from the ground by her arms and placed on her feet. Goyle began pulling off her Gryffindor robes. He shoved it into the trunk at the end of the bed and pulled out a Slytherin set as well as a scarf and beanie. He threw the over-sized robes over her shoulders, wrapped the scarf around her neck and tucked her hair into the beanie. He stood there bent slightly so as to be eye level with her, looking her over with a frown then a quick nod. He placed a finger to his lips.  
"You've gotta stay quiet, got that?" her brow knitted together but was still unable to say anything due to the spell. "oh...urh right... Sorry, I forgot about that."  
Now he just had to get her out of here and to the safety of her dorm.


	2. Chapter 2

Down in the Common Room Hermione watched as sleepy Slytherins were coming out of their bedrooms trying to figure out why they had been rudely awoken in the middle of the night. She and Goyle easily slipped through the portrait unnoticed. Half running, half being dragged along by the large Slytherin through the cold dungeons at night she wondered why he had helped her. She was thankful of course but still she wondered, she'd have to wait until she was able to talk again to voice her question. 

They had just about reached the spiral stairs when they saw a light coming from the top. Goyle froze knowing they'd be caught by the prefect or professor out on night patrol but Hermione had been out with Harry and Ron enough times for her instincts to kick in when it came to being out past curfew. She tugged on his sleeve, not able to physically move him, but caught his attention and quickly lead him to a statue's alcove hoping whoever was on duty didn't check every hiding place on their way. Hidden behind the statues base the pair held their breath as a Hufflepuff Prefect made his way down the corridor in the direction they had just come from. Once he had passed and rounded the corner at the end she release her breath and Goyle jumped up pulling her with him. 

He took two steps at a time up the stairs and Hermione was struggling to keep up. He had felt her trip behind him twice now using his arm as a way to regain her balance and decided It'd be easier for both of them if he just carried her the rest of the way to the Gryffindor Common Room. Nodding to himself he let go of her wrist and bent awkwardly on the stairs wrapping his left arm around her legs. A silent gasp of air left her as she was raised up much higher than she was used to being, she held tight to his robes to steady herself. He carried her like she almost weighed nothing at all, continuing up the stairs and towards the moving staircase. 

Now not needing to concentrate on keeping up with Goyle's long stride she kept a look out, watching for any signs of patrolling students and teachers. They had made it to the grand staircase, careful not to wake any of the sleeping portraits along the walls, most emitted a slight snoring sound as the occupants slept. They had just made it to the fifth flight of stairs when the staircase begun to move. She could see the Fat Lady's portrait from here but now they couldn't get there this way until the stairs decided to move again.

Footsteps were coming down the fifth corridor in front of them. Again Hermione took charge and pointed down the stairs motioning the Slytherin to head back down to the fourth floor corridor to hide. He felt he was much better at following orders then making his own decisions, but thinking for himself rather than just doing as he was told had saved Granger.  
His footsteps echoed on the stairs and through the fourth floor corridor.  
"I know you're out there" The voice of another student called out. Goyle's free hand flew out towards the first door finding it locked. He brought out his wand from his back pocket pointing it at the handle.  
"Alohamora" he whispered, trying the lock again it still wouldn't budge. "Alohamora" he said more desperately. Still the door was locked.  
"Where are you?" They heard the prefect call out. Hermione leant over grabbing his arm as he attempted to cast the spell again. He let her guide his arm and he whispered "alohamora" once more. The tell-tale click of the lock told him it had worked this time and rushed them inside the empty classroom. He placed her down on one of the desks and caught his breath. Hermione hoped this prefect wouldn't check out the hiding places and would assume they were still running. She had wanted to relock the door behind them but she had neither her wand nor her voice.

"Found yo- Goyle?" Hermione felt her heart stop. "Mate, I didn't know you had a girlfriend." The Slytherin Prefect stood arms crossed in the doorway, smirking. "I don't think I know you. Are you a 7th year?" He asked her, she did her best to hide her face in the green and silver scarf and shook her head hoping he wouldn't recognise who she was. "Haha a shy one and younger too, Goyle you sly dog."  
"Don't... Don't tell anyone." Goyle said finding his voice.  
"I won't say anything, wouldn't want to take points from my own housemates, we're just in the lead this year. I'll leave to two alone." The prefect winked and left to resume his duties. Hermione slid herself off the table and made her way to the door, checking the prefect was gone she waved her hand calling Goyle over to her. He instinctively scooped her up again but was at a loss at where to go.  
"Uh Granger, how are we going to get up to the right floor now?" He waited for her to tell him what to do next but she said nothing. He looked up at her as she pointed at her mouth.  
"Oh! Right..." He took out his wand again pointing it towards her but stopped. "It's probably not a good idea to have me do this...but I erh could have a go..." He saw her nod and squeeze her eyes shut, she knew he wasn't going to intentionally hurt her after putting in so much effort to get her away from the other Slytherins but she knew of his infamously terrible wand work. Now more than ever he hoped to not screw up.

Hermione opened her eyes feeling the magic rush through her. "You did it, Goyle, well done." Her eyes lit up as she praised him, relief washed over him. "Now, I know a secret passage that will lead us right to the 7th floor, just down this way." He followers her directions, till they reach what looked like a dead end. He might have said something if he was with anyone but Hermione Granger. He didn't know much, but she did, and that was enough for him to trust she had lead them to the right place. He put her down and watched as she touched the wall, muttering to herself, things he didn't quite catch. The wall started to shift and another spiralling staircase came into view. She began to ascend the stairs and he followed close behind. There wasn't any reason to rush now since they didn't need to worry about being caught so he let her walk on her own. 

Soon enough they were at the top, he saw candle light filtering through a section of the wall Hermione was already pushing out of the way to squeeze her way through. He moved behind her giving her a hand making the gap wide enough for her. She slipped through without a word and was off towards the Gryffindor Fat Lady portrait. He couldn't see her anymore and decided to take the passage back down to fourth and to sneak his way back to the dungeons. He had taken no more than two steps when he felt a small soft hand hold onto his. He turned to see Hermione squeezing back through the gap. "I thought you were behind me. Sorry I left you like that." He stared down at their joined hands, he wondered why she hadn't let go yet, and how her hands were so soft, were all girls hands this soft? She was talking but he wasn't hearing anything.  
"-yle? Gregory Goyle?" The call of his name snapped him out of his thoughts. "I was just saying Thank you for what you did, I... I don't want to think about what would have happened back there... and I wanted to know, why did you help me?" She held back tears at the thought of what could of happened, using all her Gryffindor bravery, she looked up at him waiting for his answer but he didn't know what to say. He looked away ashamed.  
"I wasn't going to... It's only cause Draco and Theo turned up and I had to hide you. I was only going to do what he told me to do, even if I didn't like it. I'm sorry Granger, but don't thank me."  
She took a deep breath in  
"I know." He didn't want to look at her, why was she still holding his hand? "I knew you only helped me because the opportunity presented itself but I want to know why when that opportunity did present itself you took it." She was so much smaller than him and there was no way there was anything she could do without a wand that could force him to do anything but he knew if he didn't leave now he'd have to tell her. He took another step away trying to snatch his hand free.  
"Please" that undid him.  
"They were wrong." He said. "Blaise said that mud- erh... Your kind..."  
"Muggleborns" she interjected  
"...yeah that... muggleborns... He said they we're stupid and disgusting... and fun to play with, but you're the smartest witch I've ever seen and the prettiest and you're mud- muggleborn... and you cried and it wasn't fun to see you scared or about to be hurt. I just don't know how m-muggleborns could be so bad if you are one of them. So I helped you get away." He still didn't want to look at her but he felt her grip on his hand tighten. His eyes rose up to her face. She was smiling with tears in her eyes, he didn't understand.

Her mind was racing, here in front of her, a pureblood wizard was questioning the prejudice of their world. She'd never pegged Goyle as an intellectual person but if he was beginning to see the faults in the old ways of thinking then she didn't care if he couldn't tie his own shoes.  
"You don't know how glad I am to hear you say that and I know you don't think you deserve it but I still want to thank you." She let go of his hand and he instantly missed the feeling. Suddenly his nose was being tickled by loose curls and he was pulled into a one sided hug. He stood stiff unsure of what do do. "What's wrong?" She sounded a little upset, she loosened her hold. Was there still something telling him she was dirty?  
"I... It's just, no girls ever hugged me before... erh... it's ... nice" he struggled to find his words but she smiled back up at him again.  
"I have to get back to my dorm now... I'll see you around, goodnight" she said before squeezing once again through the gap in the wall.  
"Night" he said lamely not sure if she could even hear him.

***************************  
Safe inside the Gryffindor girls dormitory Hermione lied down on her bed still in the Slytherin clothing she'd been given. She looked over to Lavender sleeping soundly. Her breath hitched as she finally let herself recount about what had just occurred only an hour ago but didn't dare think about what could have happened, it could have been a lot worse, but that still didn't make her feel better. She turned to her side trying to only quietly sniffle as she closed her eyes.


End file.
